Scarecrow
'''Johnathon Crane aka Scarecrow '''is a brilliant mastermind that can make a gas that makes you see your deepest fears known as "Fear Gas" Early Life Dr. Jonathan Crance, since his childhood, was obsessed with exposing people to their inner fears. As an adult, Crane became a professor in Psychology, specializing in phobia, at Gotham State University. For his psychology experiments, Crane subjected his students to a gas that made them experience their fears. His colleagues, including Dr. Long, were convinced that he went too far and took away his teaching credentials. He swore revenge. Crane fell back on his Crane Chemicals company and plotted against GSU. Revenge on The University As the Scarecrow, he began conducting thefts against the University and crippled it financially, as a result. During the 'Save the University' fundraiser, Scarecrow and his henchmen arrived to steal the money. Using a blimp, Scarecrow planned to expose all of Gotham to his fear gas. Batman fought through his exposure to stop the Scarecrow. He escaped to his warehouse but was exposed, himself, and succombed to his fear of bats. Other Plans With his operations frozen, Scarecrow needed to quickly amass funds. He decided to enter the world of sports betting. Disguised as a telegram messanger, Scarecrow visited athletes and delivered a message laced with his fear chemical. The chemical was immediately absorbed through the skin but the effects were only felt after being triggered by adrenaline. For a time, Scarecrow manipulated thousands of dollars from Leon, a local bookie. Dick Grayson happened to be roommates with Brian Rogers, a target of Scarecrow. While Batman confronted him, Robin got over a fear of heights and prevented the chemical from being spread. Scarecrow escaped his cell in Arkham Asylum and managed to string an operation right under the building. Using an underground river that fed into the city reservoir, Scarecrow could pump his fear gas into it and infect the city. To give himself a better timetable, Scarecrow lured Batman to Health Springs Spa where a henchman exposed Batman to the gas. Batman raced to Arkham in a deluded state and was incarcerated. Batman gathered himself and escaped. He later prevented the countdown to Scarecrow's plan. Return to Gotham Over the years, Scarecrow's appearance underwent a major change. From a scrawny bag over the head, Scarecrow resembled that of a hung corpse. He also developed a new variation of his fear gas. Instead of awakening fear, the gas took fear away and made its victims dangerous. After success with subjects under a front called the 'Never Fear' seminar, Scarecrow decided to use the 72nd Street subway system and spread the gas during peak rush hour traffic. With Batman incapacitated, Robin went alone to stop Scarecrow. However, Batman escaped his bonds and came close to killing Scarecrow. Robin forced the aerosol anti-toxin into Batman and cured him.While conducting another plan at City Hall, Scarecrow was confronted by Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Scarecrow fled to the roof, pursued only by Batgirl. She was exposed to fear gas. However, she imagined an alternate scenerio in which Scarecrow knocked her off the building and killed her. Commissioner Gordon discovered her secret and declared war on Batman. Batgirl came to after the anti-toxin ran its course. Category:Bad